I've always loved you
by Yaoifangirl01
Summary: Arthur Kirkland just got out of an abusive relationship and was kicked out.He needs a place to stay.Will Arthur find his ex-best friend,or be left outside for the cruel Iowa winter?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay….Be honest with me…And tell me it sucks….TToTT Cuz it does….I can tell…DON'T LIE. It shall upset me….Cuz I suck at writing…And singing…And…Well, everything..So be honest and tell me it sucks. TToTT And bear with me if I have spelling errors….I kinda suck at using spell check…*doesn't like to admit she's wrong*…. So anyway...ENJOY~(Or not..Either way as long as you leave a review, I'll be okay. XD) Oh yeah,and none of these characters belong to me…o.o And they probably never will. Jussayin._

Arthur sighed as he walked quietly down the street. Francis would be so pissed. _Fuck….I'm dead…._ He thought glumly, hanging his head as he quickly walked into the house and tried to be as quiet as possible, as not to attract Francis's attention. Unfortunately for him, Francis heard him walking up the creaky steps and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled angrily. He yanked the blonde back down. "U-upstairs to bed…?" He said, as more of a question than a statement. "Where the hell have you been? You know how much I hate it when you break your curfew!" Francis's voice had been rising steadily, now almost screaming in the Brits face.

"I-I'm sorry….I got held up at work…" Arthur said quietly, trying to pull his wrist from the others tight grasp. The Frenchman sighed and loosened his grip, allowing Arthur to cradle it. "You know…I only hit you because I love you, right?" he asked.

"Francis….I-I….I'm breaking up with you….I'm sorry, but I just can't be in this relationship anymore….." Francis's temper flared. "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BE WITH ME ANYMORE?" The Frenchman screamed angrily, causing the Brit to flinch visibly. "Francis…People are starting to notice the bruises….And you can't control your anger very well….."

Francis growled something under his breath. "Get out. Get your shit, and get the hell out. I don't want to see you here ever again. Got it?" The Frenchman hissed, shoving the Brit upstairs to get his clothes. Which Arthur did. He grabbed his suitcase from the closet, packed his clothes and other nessesities and walked out the door.

_A/N: So yeah…That's it for now..If you want me to continue, review and tell me…TToTT I think this SUCKS MAJORLY…So…Yeah….Just be honest and tell me what you think…REVIEW FOR THE REVIEW WHORE~~pl0x._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So..I have received a lot of positive feedback from this so I've decided to continue .And I need a more regular schedule. To post stuff and shizz. So, review and tell me. Obviously I can't post every day and with school starting it's kind of hectic here. So tell me how often I should post. Okay so…Here! XD_

Arthur walked slowly down the street, looking at the sidewalk in front of him. People occasionally brushed past him. He shivered as a cold wind rushed around him. He stopped at a small park. Arthur carefully read the sign. "Lions Park, huh?" He sighed and walked into the small park.

"Hm….This place seems vaguely familiar…I wonder why?" He sighed to himself and sat down on the cold and slightly frosted ground. Arthur sighed again and pulled his phone out. _Hm….Who could I call?_ Arthur sighed and clicked on Gilbert's contact. "Hey, you just missed me! Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you! If I don't answer, I'm probably hanging out with Alfred~~Bye~" The recorded message played out, he suddenly remembered he still had Alfred's contact.

Arthur scrolled up to Alfred's name on his phone and reluctantly clicked it. The phone rang out and his voicemail played. "Damnit!" The Brit hissed angrily. He flipped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. _Well….At this fucking point it's better to just find some damn stranger to stay with!_ The Brit sighed, standing up and walking into the small, fortunately heated, recreation facility near the main playground.

He curled up in the corner on the floor and quickly fell asleep. He woke the next morning to his phone vibrating in his pocket. Someone was calling him. "Hullo?" he said groggily. "Hey, Artie. It's Gilbert. You called?" The oddly cheerful man said loudly into the receiver. "Yeah…I need you to come pick me up at Lions Park….Francis kicked me out last night."

"Alright! By the way, Al's gonna be with me so…Anyway, we'll be there in five. Buh bye." Gilbert said lightly. He hung the phone up before Arthur had a chance to thank him. "Okay…" The small man got up and walked outside to the playground again. He sat down on the frosted sidewalk to wait for Gilbert and Alfred.

Soon enough, the two men pulled up in Alfred's jeep. "Hey, Artie~~ Whats up?" Gilbert asked, hugging the Brit tightly. "Hey. I'm cold; can we please get to your house?" Arthur said, beginning to shiver slightly. "Yeah, let's go." Gilbert smiled broadly. "Thanks." Arthur smiled softly, a rare show of affection towards someone other than Francis.

"So, why'd he kick you out?" Alfred asked lightly. "Was I on speaker, you arse?" Arthur yelled. "Sorry! Your former best friend wanted to know if you where okay." Gilbert laughed. "Arg….I broke up with him." Arthur sighed. "He couldn't contain his anger."_And people started to notice the bruises._ He added mentally. "Oh. I see." Alfred and Gilbert said simultaneously. "JINX!" Alfred called, making the Brits head pound.

"Alfred…Please lower your voice…My head hurts…" Arthur said softly. "Oh, sorry Artie." He said, in a considerably softer voice. "It's okay….And thank you." Arthur said as he leaned his head against the window and drifted to sleep. Alfred glanced back at the smaller man and smiled lightly. "Aww….He's asleep~" Alfred laughed and turned his head back to the road.

_A/N:So yeah…That's all I'm gonna do this time…I'll try to do more next time but..I have to do homework now…And I just wanted to get this posted so yeah…Anyway, tell me if this chapter was better than the last one. That one was short and rushed..But yeah. I think this one turned out better…So….REVIEW FOR THE REVIEW WHORE!_


End file.
